die_toten_hosenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Learning English, Lesson One
Learning English, Lesson One ('Aprendiendo inglés, lección uno' en idioma inglés) es el séptimo álbum de estudio de la banda alemana de punk-rock Die Toten Hosen, y primero cantado íntegramente en inglés. Fue publicado en 1991. El disco está compuesto por versiones de temas clásicos del punk británico y estadounidense, sobre todo de finales de los años 1970. Durante el proceso de grabación, en cada canción colaboró como músico invitado al menos un miembro de la banda creadora del tema. A lo largo del disco se intercalan cinco cortes que se asemejan a una grabación de un método de aprendizaje de inglés. Learning English, Lesson One supuso la apertura de Die Toten Hosen a otros mercados extranjeros. Entre 1991 y 1994 el LP se comercializó en Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña y Japón, entre otros. Sólo en Alemania se vendieron 250.000 copias. Fue remasterizado y relanzado en 2007. Lista de canciones # Step One – 0:31 # Blitzkrieg Bop – 1:50 (Ramones) # Brickfield Nights – 3:34 (The Boys) # Step Two – 0:11 # Just Thirteen – 2:30 (The Lurkers) # If the Kids Are United – 3:08 (Sham 69) # Nasty Nasty – 2:06 (999) # Step Three – 0:17 # Dirty Pictures – 2:15 (Radio Stars) # Baby Baby – 3:13 (The Vibrators) # Gary Gilmore's Eyes – 2:15 (The Adverts) # Born to Lose – 3:21 (The Heartbreakers) # How the Rockafellas Went to Hollywood – 0:18 # Do You Remember – 3:25 (The Rockafellas) # Carnival in Rio (Punk Was) – 3:08 (música: Campino, von Holst / letra: Biggs) # Step Four – 0:18 # Right to Work – 3:03 (Chelsea) # Whole Wide World – 3:19 (Wreckless Eric) # Smash It Up – 2:57 (The Damned) # Stranglehold – 2:11 (UK Subs) # Step Five – 0:22 # Love and a Molotov Cocktail – 2:30 (The Flys) # Do Anything You Wanna Do – 4:27(Eddie & the Hot Rods) # Goodbye From Janet & John – 1:01 Títulos adicionales de la versión remasterizada de 2007 # No One Is Innocent – 3:03 versión de los Sex Pistols (música: Steve Jones / letra: Biggs) # Should I Stay or Should I Go? – 2:43 versión de The Clash (Mick Jones / Joe Strummer) # Rockaway Beach – 1:59 versión de los Ramones (texto y música: Colvin, Cummings, Erdelyi, Hyman) # Eddie & Sheena – 4:24 versión de Wayne County & The Electric Chairs (Rogers) # Richmond – 2:39 versión de Pin Point (Billingsley, Allen, Griffiths) # In Still of the Night – 4:11 (Campino, Plain) # Anything but Love – 3:58 (Campino, Dangerfield) # I Met Her at the Jet Grill – 1:56 (Meurer / Campino, Plain) Lista de colaboraciones * Arturo Bassick (voz) The Lurkers, 999 * Darrell Bath (guitarra) UK Subs * Ronald Biggs (voz) * Captain Sensible (teclados, guitarra) The Damned * Nick Cash (voz) 999 * Cheetah Chrome (voz) Dead Boys * Neil O'Connor (voz, guitarra) The Flys * Matt Dangerfield (guitarra, voz) The Boys * Guy Days (guitarra) 999 * Graeme Douglas (guitarra) Eddie & the Hot Rods * Andy Ellison (voz) Radio Stars * Charlie Harper (voz) UK Subs * Knox (voz) The Vibrators * Dick Manitoba (voz) The Dictators * Gene October (voz) Chelsea * Honest John Plain (guitarra, voz)The Boys * Jimmy Pursey (voz) Sham 69 * Joey Ramone (voz) Ramones * Martin „Mitchel"Rockafella (guitarra)The Rockafellas * Pete Stride (guitarra) The Lurkers * T. V. Smith (voz) The Adverts * Johnny Thunders (voz,guitarra) The Heartbreakers * Wreckless Eric (guitarra, voz)